In the prior art there is known, from German published specification DE 852 161, a device for measuring the friction on a suface, wherein the first shaft moves a pair of wheels interconnected by means of an axis, which pair of wheels in turn move the measuring wheel by intermediation of another shaft. The second shaft, attached to the measuring wheel, is wound around the axis of the pair of wheels. In between the measuring wheel and the second shaft there is provided a spring, which retards the measuring wheel while the device is being moved. The degree of rotation of the measuring wheel at a point where the wheel starts to slide is comparable to the friction between the wheel and the base. The purpose of the pair of wheels is to make the attractive force directed to the measuring wheel parallel to the horizontal level, and it receives the vertical force component directed to the device due to the pulling.
The above described device is relatively large in size and is composed of several different components. Thus it is fairly sensitive to damage for instance during transport.